


Lassion and Andrethel

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond-Mates, F/M, Fea-mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This is the story of the only son of Legolas and Lalorniel, and how this very serious ellon found his fëa-mate in the person of a Silvan Healer and the heartbreak when their entire family had to sail to Aman or perish.This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	Lassion and Andrethel

Lassion was the only son of Legolas and Lalorniel, and the first grandchild to Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. He was his father’s son in that he strongly resembled him, though he was a very well behaved ellon and of a rather serious nature. This confused his parent’s as both had been avid mischief makers and had expected their son to be a handful.

 

And though his was a serious temperament, he was also keenly kindhearted and went out of his way to help others. This endeared him to everyone and because his smiles were rare, kitchen staff, stable hands and everyone who worked in and around the young prince would try to coax a shy smile out of him because when Lassion smiled it was like the Sun peeking out from behind the clouds and one could see the true beauty of his countenance.

 

Being of a serious bent meant that he wasn’t prone to engaging in pranks nor indulging in the usual mischief that marked most young elflings or the foolishness that young ellons found themselves in the midst of. In short, he was the perfect child. When his sisters had been born he’d taken on the role of big brother and protector as though born to it. He was also the only one who could control them, as they _were_ mischievous, being very much their parent’s children.

 

But Lassion understood them very well and every time they disappeared he seemed to know exactly where to find them. This told his grandsire that Lassion was much more complicated than people knew. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand shenanigans. It was that he was consciously choosing not to engage in them. Somehow the adventure of discovery just didn’t appeal to the young ellon.

 

Thranduil had asked his grandson about this one time when the two were enjoying a quiet afternoon fishing. “You seem to enjoy the company of your elders far more than the company of those your own age. Why is that, daerion nin?” Thranduil asked.

 

“I like to hear your stories. I can see them. It’s as though I am right there with you while you race back to Menegroth to get help for daeradar and daernanaeth. I’m right there with adar, when he and naneth are riding through the mountains to get back to the Greenwood when they left Imladris.” Lassion paused a moment, searching for words, “It’s like I don’t need to do certain things, because I’ve already done them in my mind through your stories.” he concluded.

 

Thranduil stared at his grandson in wonder because Lassion was describing a form of empathy that was powerful. Magical. It was a rare gift and Thranduil wondered if there was a way to nurture and encourage that ability within the young one. He would have to see if Radagast had any thoughts on the matter. “Well, I think that is simply marvelous, Penneth. Though don’t you think you should experience some of these yourself rather than living through the words of others?” Thranduil asked.

 

Lassion thought a moment before replying, “Yes and no. I am enjoying your company right now, daeradar. I am enjoying the day and I am enjoying fishing. I have an interest in pursuing all these things. But I can also enjoy a good story and pretend I am the one soaring through the air in a contraption I built with my own hands only to crash into a nest and being scolded by a mother eagle without ever having a desire to experience that for myself.” Lassion said with a side-eyed smile at his grandfather, whose youthful adventure he’d just described, causing Thranduil to laugh in appreciation.

 

Thranduil leaned over to his grandson conspiratorially and said, “Well, no one will ever be able to accuse you of having no sense, my clever daerion. And I understand what you are telling me. It seems to me you were gifted with a great deal of insight. Most people don’t achieve that sort of wisdom until they reach a very advanced age. In fact, most would say your old daeradar has yet to acquire that wisdom.” Thranduil said chuckling.

 

“You have wisdom, daeradar. But you are different. There’s nothing wrong with that. There has to be people in the world who can see things the way you do. You don’t see things from just one perspective, you see them from several perspectives. That’s what makes you a good king.” Lassion said, patting his grandfather’s hand reassuringly, much to Thranduil’s amusement.

 

He gave his grandson a hug, kissing the top of his head in affection, “You are a good one, Lassion. I just wish you would find some friends that shared your interests.” Thranduil said, wishing his grandson would have more socialization than just his family, not knowing this wouldn’t be the last time he’d make such a wish, but for a pair that wouldn’t be born for several millennia.

 

*********************

 

There had been a shadow steadily arising in Ennor of late. Yrch had been making raids around the perimeter of the Greenwood, as though testing their borders and defenses. Those in Eryn Galen had been harried in the south to the point that many of the villages had taken to arming themselves and joining the mandatory training programs the king had instituted throughout the realm.

 

After Dagorlad, Thranduil had determined to armour and provide weaponry for all within his realm so that none would be left defenseless ever again. Thranduil had commissioned weapons and armour with the dwarves in the Grey Mountains. It was slow going, but the work had to begin somewhere. He had begun with blades as a first step. Short swords, long swords, daggers and throwing knives.

 

They had no need for the crossbows the dwarves offered, as they did not suit the wood elves in forest locations as they would be fighting from tree branches or on the ground, but still among the trees. Crossbows were very fine for warfare fought either upon open ground or when troops took to the high ground where the muscle of the crossbow would be an asset. Wood elves were masters in crafting the bows and arrows that most suited them, as they’d had millennia to perfect the skill.

 

Specific areas had been set aside in natural clearings that were utilized for sword skill, archery, training for patrol duty that instilled a uniform discipline so that all within the realm had one set of protocols and commands. These would be used so that none were left confused when they met those from other villages within their realm, as all were taught the same. Groups of people would go to the different locations within their woods and would rotate every three months so that no village was left bereft of the people they needed for daily life to run smoothly.

 

Long ago incursions into their forest on the eastern edge had created the East Bight where men had clear cut vast swaths of their forestland. Tholdir, under the command of Prince Legolas had regular patrols in that area to chase off interlopers into their forest to forestall the theft and perceived murder of their beloved trees. This was also to halt the poaching that had begun to be a problem in the woods as the mannish towns of Dale and Esgaroth grew.

 

Legolas would head some of these patrols himself, and would bring Lassion with him so the ellon, who had recently reached his first century mark, having already had his Century Celebration some twenty years previously, would have some exposure and experience in patrolling their wood and keep it safe.

 

Legolas had plans for his son, who was proficient with a bow, but excelled with the blades - all blades. Thranduil had seen the potential of the young ellon decades ago and had decided to take his training in hand, himself. With that in mind, Legolas had accelerated his son’s training in order to familiarize him with what was expected to protect their borders and why. For what Legolas wanted was to put his son in charge of the blade training for the entire realm. It was a tall order, but Legolas was positive his son was up to the challenge.

 

So it was that Legolas had Lassion with him as they patrolled the ruin of the East Bight to show his son what had happened when elves had became lax in watching every corner of their realm.

 

“See what they have done, my son. This treeline used to stretch for another twenty leagues. And the men have taken twenty square leagues of forestland here.” Legolas said grimly as the devastation of the deforestation was plainly visible.

 

Lassion looked about him in dismay, grief plainly written across his face, “Oh ada! This is terrible! How did this happen? How could we not know they were pillaging our forest?” he asked.

 

“Oh this happened before our people arrived. The Silvan were spread out and didn’t have much contact with the edain. They did notice when the Naugrim gouged a wide swath across the southern portion of the woods, to create their road. But they were a shy folk and had not seen other people before they beheld the Naugrim. I imagine it was somewhat of a shock to them to know there were other people in Ennor.” Legolas explained.

 

“Still, it’s a hard thing to behold, ada.” Lassion said sadly, for the ruin of the land was harsh and naught but rough scrub grasses grew there now. Not even fit for any beast to nibble on.

 

Legolas, knowing his son’s heart, went on, “This is why I brought you here, my son. I wanted you to see what you are protecting and what damage a lack of vigilance can cause.” he paused, and then, “Lassion, I have in mind to put you in charge of the Blades Training. I know it will remove you from the Halls, but what would you say to residing in the North Reaches?” Legolas asked.

 

Lassion stared at his father for a moment, not quite sure he’d heard correctly. Had he really said he wanted to place him in charge of the Blades Training? He was no Master! “I don’t know if I’m qualified, ada.” he said at last.

 

Legolas smiled. It was so like his son to discount his abilities. “Your daeradar _does_ think you are qualified. And if anybody would know blades it is your daeradar.” Then he looked down and added, “The only thing I’m concerned with is being separated from you, my son. I expect every adar feels the same way. I know it isn’t a world away, but it’s still two days travel. Yet, I think you are ready. You have a steady head upon your shoulders and you don’t make rash decisions. You are also very patient and that will stand you in good stead as a Master Instructor. What say you? You can refuse if you don’t wish to undertake this. But I want you to know I feel you are the best qualified to ready our people and it is they I am concerned with.” Legolas concluded and looked back at his son to gauge his reaction.

 

Lassion was torn. On the one hand he really didn’t want to leave his home. He’d never been away by himself. Yes, he’d reached his majority, but any time they’d patrolled the borders, where he’d be away from home for weeks on end, he had always been in the company of his father. That shouldn’t have made a difference, but it did.

 

On the other hand he also knew if he didn’t do this, and his father just told him he thought he was the best qualified to take on this undertaking, he’d never know what he was capable of. “I’ll do it, ada. I wish to make a difference and if I can teach our people to defend themselves that is worth something. It could possibly save lives and I can’t stand back and allow another to take my place if I am their best chance to learn this skill.” Lassion said firmly.

 

Legolas reached over to squeeze his son’s arm, warm affection alighting his eyes, “The king is the one who thought you were ready for this. And I trust what my adar says with regards to your abilities. You should know that is distinct and separate from what your daeradar thinks.” his father said.

 

To which Lassion smiled and waved his hand, “Oh, I’ve long since known daeradar wears several visages, the “king” being one of them. I’m glad I have my king’s confidence.” he smiled.

 

Legolas laughed, “You figured that out far earlier than I, my son.” and then, “Come, let us make our way back to the Halls. It will take us a while and I’d like to get a good start with the remainder of this day.” And he rode off at a gallop leaving his son to catch up.

 

************************

 

“No!” Lalorniel flatly stated. “I will not have it, Las!” she stated firmly.

 

“He’s already agreed, Lorni.” Legolas said patiently. He’d known she’d not like the thought of Lassion leaving for a extended period of time, but had thought she’d already become accustomed to the idea. Clearly he was wrong.

 

“Well, tell him you changed your mind!” Lorni argued, refusing to back down.

 

“It wasn’t me who decided he was to go. It was the King.” he said eyeing her carefully.

 

“I can’t believe his own grandfather would send him out defenseless into the wilderness!” she exclaimed, “He is only a child!” she complained as only a mother could.

 

“Lorni! Stop this. He is twenty years past his majority. You and I were already married and parents by that time. We were both out in the forest and doing what we are doing now. You servicing the forest and me patrolling it.” he took a deep breath, “I don’t like this any more than you do, but it is time we set him free. He must be allowed to fly free of us.” he walked over to his bond-mate and put his arms around her and drew her close, “He can do this, my love. You must trust him.” he said and kissed her brow.

 

His wife laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, “Why do I feel like I’m losing my baby, Las?”

 

“We have two more babies at home, you know.” Legolas smiled.

 

“Haven’t you noticed those two Galadhrim who keep visiting the Halls, my heart?” Lorni murmured.

 

Legolas frowned, “Yes, of course. What about them?” he asked.

 

“I believe they are sweet on our ellyth.” she said.

 

Legolas pulled back and stared at his wife in shock, “But they are just elflings! They are too young!” he exclaimed.

 

His wife merely laughed and said, “They are older than we were when we wed, my love.” she said.

 

Legolas pulled his wife back into his embrace, “I’m glad you warned me. I might have skewered them had they come to seek my blessing.” he smirked.

 

“That would have set the relations between Eryn Galen and Lothlorien back a bit, so I’m glad I mentioned it. For it might be that they will seek you out.” Lorni said.

 

“When did we lose so much time? It seems they were just born last week!” he exclaimed.

 

“I know. Now you know how I feel about losing Lassion.” she said.

 

“Nay, my sweet! You are not losing him. He just goes to train our people in how to defend themselves. What he is to do is important to our people. It is a great responsibility and a great honor. We must support him, my love.” he said nuzzling his way down her face and buried his face into her neck inhaling her sweet scent until she batted him away, wagging her finger at him.

 

“Ah-ah! Not until I hear from my ellon that this is what he wants to do, my love.” she admonished.

 

Her husband sighed and went to go fetch their son, so Lassion could tell his naneth himself, that he was willing to leave the nest.

 

*****************

 

Lassion reached the North Reaches successfully and saw it was a large oblong field surrounded by the forest with the Forest River running through the southern third of it, though there was a bridge affording access to both sides of the field. There had been built talain all around the perimeter of the field. These would stand as the accommodation of those that would arrive periodically for their training and then after a few months they would leave, go on to another training field and more would arrive.

 

In this way everybody would spend perhaps six months a year training in at least two different disciplines until they were deemed proficient enough to be released from official training. They would then teach the basics to those in their villages and when those were deemed adequate they, too, would be sent to the Blades Field, Archery Field, Patrol Field or the Hand-to-Hand Field to polish up their training. It was a sound enough principle, especially for those in the Woodland Realm, who were different from other peoples. And they were happy to remain so.

 

Lassion took one of the talans and made himself at home. He immediately hit it off with the tree the talan was situated in and deemed the choice a good one. He organized his possessions and leapt down to do a cursory inspection of the field to familiarize himself with his new home, for as long as he was needed here.

 

He saw a long building directly to the north of the river and made his way over to see what it was. He saw that it was the weapons depot were all the blades were stored. His brows came down in consternation at the apparent disarray, when an ellon made his way over to him and introduced himself as Nordhon. He said he was the Weapons Keeper and in charge of the weapons storage. Lassion asked what was the organizational system for storing the weapons as it seemed haphazard to his eyes.

 

“Oh, tis easy, My Lord Prince.” Nordhon began and Lassion stopped him.

 

“Please, Nordhon. I must insist that you all address me as any Blades Master, for that is my purpose there. I am not here as a prince.” Lassion said, and then, “Continue, please. I beg you.”

 

Nordhon smiled and bowed, “As you wish, Master Lassion. As I was saying, it is quite simple. To avoid confusion we assign weapons to the trainees and they are organized thusly. Let me show you, “ he said and directed Lassion over to one of stands that had various weapons lined up.

 

“Instead of lining up all the long swords, shorts swords and so on in the Keep, we issue them according to the comfort and size required by the trainee. This particular trainee is learning the short sword, dagger and throwing knives as his stature is not one that would accommodate a long sword comfortably. These have all been assigned to him.” Nordhon explained.

 

Moving on the the next, he continued, “And as you see, this trainee is learning the long sword, short sword and daggers. Most wood elves keep throwing knives in their boots, so he didn’t need to be assigned throwing knives as he brought his own. And as you know, getting a wood elf to give up their throwing knives, even to be stored with the rest of their weapons is akin to insulting his lineage. It’s simply not done.” he concluded chuckling and earning an answering chuckle from Lassion, who was frankly relieved. But then a thought occurred to him.

 

"May I ask, if all wood elves have their own throwing knives, why was the other trainee issued throwing knives for his training?" He asked, puzzled.

 

"Why, he isn't old enough to have received them as his Century Celebration gift. That is the usual gift to us Silvans when we come of age. Our parent's have them specially made for us and we will carry them to the end of our days. Unless something disastrous happens to one or both of them. We try to never let anything happen to those blades. They are precious to us." he explained and Lassion wondered what else he would find out about the Silvans he'd not known before.

 

As for the weapons organization, now that it was explained to him it made perfect sense and would avoid confusion and injuries if they were called for training and someone grabbed the wrong weapon by mistake. He then asked what sort of training schedule was the norm there.

 

Nordhon went on to explain they usually got up shortly before sunrise to break their fast and then they would meet upon the training grounds for a roll call and then they would break up into training groups and would then collect what weapons they planned on practicing with for that rotation. Then they would break for their midday meal and then they would proceed to break into new groupings and collect the weapons for the next round of practice. They would rotate those practices daily.

 

“Well, it sounds as though you have things well in hand. I congratulate you on your organizational skills. I think this will work out just fine. Can you tell me how I fit into all this?” Lassion asked with some humor because it didn’t sound as though he was needed at all.

 

“Why, we need instruction, Master Lassion. We may have the basics, but King Thranduil let us know that they would not be enough. He wanted us to all be experts. He said he wants us to live through a battle, not just survive it.” Nordhon said earnestly and Lassion could very well see his grandfather saying just such a thing. He knew of Dagorlad and how that would color anything his grandfather did. If he could help it he’d never lose another of his people to battle ever again through inadequate training and being poorly equipped.

 

“Very well. I will do my best to train all of you. My grandfather trained me himself and I will, in turn, teach you what he taught me.” Lassion said firmly and went to the training field.

 

It was shortly after midday and people were beginning to trickle in from breaking their fast. They saw the new arrival and were openly curious to see if this was their new Blades Master. As they gathered, Lassion saw both ellyn and ellyth and approved greatly as he believed that every person living within their realm should be able to defend themselves.

 

When he determined that all were gathered his introduced himself as their new Blades Master and that he would be spending the next day or so assessing their skill level to see what their next course of action would be in their individual training. He stressed that he would not tax them above their skill level and that his goal was for them to reach their own personal best.

 

“And what do _you_ think you can teach us, if you don’t mind my asking?” an ellon asked, clearly skeptical of the young ellon’s skill. When suddenly a new voice answered. A voice Lassion knew very well.

 

“Shall we show them, Master Lassion?” King Thranduil said, and as he emerged from the treeline a murmur ran through the group as all bowed low to their king. Thranduil bade everyone rise and to organize themselves into a ring, “For we will show you what we intend to teach you during your time here.” Thranduil said loudly and clearly.

 

Then he motioned for Lassion to join him and they both pulled their two long swords, as both fought with the twin blades. And then they began their demonstration, going through all their paces slowly at first and then faster and faster until they were both fairly dancing, their blades a blur of movement. They ended the demonstration in a seeming draw and then bowed to one another as this was their custom while practicing with one another. Those watching were shocked into stunned silence before they recovered themselves and cheered loudly in approval.

 

Thranduil then threw an arm around his grandson and walked him off the field and asked him where he was staying. Lassion led them to his talan and both he and his daeradar jumped into the tree's embrace and entered the talan. Inside was roomy with a bed, desk and chair for his use. Lassion sat on the bed and Thranduil lowered himself into the chair.

 

“Daeradar, what brings you here, if I may ask?” Lassion asked curiously. He had a suspicion but waited patiently for his grandfather's response.

 

“You are new to this and I thought you might encounter some resistance due to your age. I know how good you are and I thought, what better way to show that you know what you are about than to give them a demonstration with the only other ellon who understands and knows your level of expertise?” Thranduil said smugly.

 

Lassion chuckled quietly, “I thought it might be something like that. Thank you, grandfather. I appreciate your intervention. I really do wish to do well at this and you have saved me a lot of grief by instantly making me into a true master in their eyes.” he smiled.

 

“So you are! And it was my pleasure, daerion nin. I will not stay longer as I must return. King things, you know!” Thranduil smirked at his grandson.

 

“Oh, are you sure, grandfather? You know I enjoy your company.” Lassion said a bit wistfully.

 

“You can do this, penneth. And you don’t need me or your adar or anyone else to help you succeed. But I may check on you now and again as is my perogative.” Thranduil said fondly, and he hugged Lassion and kissed him upon his brow before leaping out into the arms of his trees and ran across their canopy as only he could. Lassion could hear his tree fairly groan in dismay at the king's departure and he patted its bark, “I know. I’ll miss him too!” Lassion said soothingly.

 

*******************

 

Lassion had been in the North Reaches for close to three years  and he loved it. It wasn’t that he had disliked his life in the Halls. No, he’d been most content there. It was his home. But there he was a prince and it meant being treated a certain way by people. Out here he was Master Lassion and he was a Blades Master who had earned the respect of his people through his own skills. Here he felt fulfilled.

 

At this moment he was getting ready to greet the new trainees that were due to arrive later that morning. It had become his custom to give everyone the day off when new trainees arrived. It cut down the chaos and it left everyone free to greet the new arrivals and help them get settled. He recalled his first day there and how he’d arrived to an empty field. He’d determined that this way there was sure to be someone about to to guide those who would generally straggle in.

 

After this group had settled in they all met within the field and Lassion gave them his usual introduction and then a demonstration of what they’d be taught while there. Then he asked if there were any questions. One ellith raised her hand and Lassion asked her to proceed.

 

“Do you have anything that is more basic. We are the first group to be sent here from our village and none of us know any weapons skills at all.” she asked.

 

Lassion smiled, “Have no fear. We can start you out with those who have already been training and they can teach you the basics you will need to to advance. No one will push you past your abilities and you will advance at your own pace. This is all for you to have the ability to protect yourselves and possibly others.”

 

“Why do we have to do this at all? Can’t the patrols or the warriors protect us?” she asked.

 

“It is the king's orders for every subject within the realm to have at least some defensive abilities to protect themselves. As to why the warriors can’t be expected to protect every village? I would think that is obvious. The vastness of the realm prevents this. We don’t have the numbers to have warriors billeted at every village. Therefore the king wishes for his people to be able to protect themselves should they have a need to.” Lassion explained. The ellith didn’t look satisfied with this explanation but Lassion didn’t wish to waste time on one recalcitrant ellith.

 

“If there are no further questions you will be fitted out for weapons that suit your stature and that you will become familiar with.” he concluded and left the field to those who would lead the newcomers to the Weapons Keep to choose the weapons for the discipline they wished to master.

 

“Excuse me! I didn’t care for your explanation at all.” Lassion heard as he was leaving for his talan. He turned and looked at the ellith who had followed him in disbelief.

 

“What you care for is not my concern. My only concern is teaching the blade skills that will save your life someday.” Lassion said with complete indifference.

 

Now it was the ellith’s eyes that showed her disbelief. It was clear she was not used to be spoken to in this fashion. “How dare you speak to me so! Do you know who my father is?” she demanded, her eyes flashing.

 

Lassion stared at her a moment before he burst out into laughter and then left her standing there. She was not prepared for Lassion’s reaction and stood still in shock before she spun around prepared to follow. That is until an ellon stopped her by grabbing her arm.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” she asked angrily.

 

“Miss, you can’t go after him. He’s the Blades Master.” the ellon explained.

 

“I don’t care who he is. My father is the Elder of our village and I will not be spoken to thusly!” she exclaimed.

 

“Well, your father being an elder won’t hold much water with him. His grandfather is the king.” and the ellon left her standing there in shock.

 

**************************

 

Several months had gone by and everyone of the new group had progressed fairly rapidly as most wanted to learn the discipline to defend themselves. Most recalled the yrch excursions into their forest not so many yeni past and they didn’t want to be caught unawares again. And most everyone had lost someone they knew at Dagorlad.

 

There was one exception to those who were progressing and that was the troublesome ellith. Lassion didn’t know why she even bothered. She was sullen and was uncooperative to most instruction. Most of the instructors were reluctant to deal with her and Lassion was at a loss as to how to reach her. _Perhaps she was here against her will?_ he thought and made his way over to where she sat alone. He’d noticed that she hadn’t any friends - at least not among those she’d arrived with.

 

He cleared his throat as he approached so as to not startle her, “Excuse me, young miss. But shouldn’t you be practicing?” Lassion asked, his voice impersonal.

 

At first he thought she wouldn’t respond, when she finally turned and said lowly, “I don’t know how. I don’t know how to do anything.”

 

Lassion sighed and sat down next to her. “What is your name, young miss?” he asked.

 

“Andrethel. My name is Andrethel.” she said.

 

“Well, Andrethel, why do you not learn with the others. There are those who are willing to train you. Do you have a preferred choice in blade you wish to try to learn how to wield? Throwing knives, perhaps? He asked.

 

“No! I don’t like blades!” she exclaimed.

 

Lassion just looked at her in amazement, “But this is a blades training field. If you wish to learn something else there are other training areas in the Greenwood! Why come here if you had no intention of availing yourself of the training we offer?” he asked, a tinge of irritation in his voice. Lassion was a very patient ellon, but this ellith tried his patience!

 

“Because my father wished me to come, that’s why!” she said in irritation and got up and stomped away, leaving Lassion staring at her in dismay. He was at a loss in this instance. How was he to train someone who had no interest in learning and didn’t want to be here in the first place?

 

********************

 

It was late that night and Lassion was awoken from his reverie as he heard a noise outside his talan. He listened for a moment trying to identify the noise, when he heard it again and thought that there was someone down on the forest floor moving about and he sighed. It was against the rules to wander about in the hours of rest and whoever it was was breaking protocol!

 

Lassion got up, strapping on his weapons and left his talan to investigate the noise. As he alit to the forest floor he heard it again and wondered what in the world could be making such racket. He followed the sound that was making the tracking of it childsplay and came upon a scene straight out of a nightmare. Spiders! Huge spiders! _Eru!_ They were like something his daeradar had told him about the First Age! Nightmare creatures the dark lord had unleashed upon the land in his youth.

 

He was just about to raise the alarm when he spied something crouching in the underbrush. An ellith. And when he got closer he almost groaned in frustration. _Andrethel!_ “What are you doing here?” he whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the skittering monstrosities, but he’d startled her when he spoke and she cried out.

 

Instantly the chittering creatures began swarming towards them and lowering themselves from the tree branches, also making their way over to them. Lassion grabbed Andrethel by the arm and pulled her along to get her back to safety when two of them got within striking distance of the two. Lassion had never seen such before. They were huge things, about the size of a young wolf and Lassion, knowing the nature of spiders pulled his sword and skewered the first one between its many eyes and it fell dead. He then stabbed at the next and the next. There were so many! They had to get out of there!

 

They were near the river and Lassion feared they would make their way into the training field and he gave a great whistle to alert those within the encampment. He heard answering signals and knew there were those on their way when suddenly he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his leg. He stabbed the beastie but started to feel weak and nauseous all at once. He started to collapse and suddenly found himself in the river, the icy waters shocking him, and he tried to catch his breath as it felt as though the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He felt dizzy and knew he was about to drown as he couldn’t seem to move his leaden limbs. The last thing he knew was hands were pulling on him and then all went black.

 

******************

 

When Lassion awoke he was in a soft bed and he tried to open his eyes. When he did the bright light made him feel like he had to empty the contents of his stomach and he moaned in despair. Hands immediately turned him and he was able evacuate his stomach without fear he’d suffocate himself. Whoever was there wiped his face and placed cool wet cloths upon his brow.

 

He didn’t know what was wrong with him and he couldn’t remember why he was there. He was feverish and chilled all at once and he felt sick to his stomach. Then strong arms lifted him up and a glass was put to his mouth and a voice was bidding him to drink. He tried protesting but they were insistent and the vile liquid was poured down his throat. He thought he would hurl it back up but then cool water was given afterwards and the worst of the taste dissipated. Then they lay him back down and he knew no more.

 

The next time he awoke he felt much better. The nausea, pain and the temperature swings raging within his body seemed to be gone. He opened his eyes and it was dark within the room. His room! He was back home within the Halls. He tried to turn his head and a moan escaped his lips. _Eru!_ The pain was gone but he felt so weak!

 

At his movement a figure came over to peer down on him. _Andrethel!_ Lassion’s eyes widened when he realized who was in the room with him. What was _she_ doing here?

 

“You’re awake! Can you move? Can you speak?” she asked, her voice soft.

 

Lassion opened his mouth to speak and a rasping sound escaped.

 

“Shhh. It’s ok. You’re going to be ok. We were able to get the poison out of you, though you may be weak for a few days. Just rest if you can.” she said, her voice still soft.

 

Lassion was confused. What was she doing in his rooms? He tried to move his arms and found they felt like lead. He groaned again and she made soothing sounds, trying to ease him up a bit.

 

“I bet you’re thirsty. Let’s get you up so you can have a bit to drink. You haven’t had any water for several hours. You have to keep hydrated.” and she got him into a sitting position and brought him over a glass of water and held it for him as he drank greedily.

 

“Slowly, slowly! You mustn’t drink too fast or you’ll find yourself becoming sick again.” Andrethel admonished. Lassion just stared at her in wonder. She was a healer. There was no mistaking it. All healers had a way about them and she seemed highly trained. Everything was practiced and confident. Not at all like she’d been in the training fields. What was a healer doing in a blades field?

 

“I’m sorry for getting you into this mess. You saved my life when I had been foolish enough to try and run away. I don’t know where I would have gone, I just felt I needed to get away from there. And I’m sorry for speaking to you the way I did when I first arrived. I didn’t want to come and I knew I’d fail.”

 

Lassion tried to speak but found he had no voice.

 

“Don’t try to speak. You are still too weak. Try and get some more rest. I’ll be here if you wake and need anything.” she said and helped him ease back into a more comfortable position and soon enough he felt himself drift off.

 

The next time he awoke it was morning and his grandfather was sitting in the chair last occupied by Andrethel. He tried to speak and was annoyed at the weak sound that escaped his lips. He closed his eyes in frustration, as Thranduil got up and helped him sit up. His grandfather poured him a glass of water and helped him sip it, mindful of Andrethel’s instructions, and proceeded to fill in the blanks for him.

 

Apparently after he’d gotten stung by the spider he’d stumbled into the fiver carrying Andrethel with him. She’d already used her cloak to take one of the dead spiders so its venom could be analysed. She’d had her hands full when she was taken over the bank with him and had kept her head, knowing he was in a bad way. She’d grabbed onto a good sized log drifting in the river and had grabbed a hold of his cloak as she’d gone by, pulling his head out of the water.

 

She’s also made the decision to follow the river down as she’d known that it would flow past the Halls and had determined the cold water would slow down the poison in his system. When she came within sight of the halls she’d used her remaining strength to call for help and the guards had fished them both out. She’d also handed over her cloak with the spider corpse and explained that it was the source of the poison affecting the prince.

 

Radagast had happened to be in the Halls at the time and Thranduil had conferred with the Wizard to find a way to combat the poison of these creatures. Radagast had been dismayed with the beast and he and Thranduil had determined these were the children of Shelob, who was, herself, a descendant of Ungoliant of old. Ungoliant had been a creature of dark magic and malice and thankfully, these creatures, while vile and deadly, were nowhere near the strength of their legendary forebear.

 

Andrethel had insisted on assisting them and they’d discovered that not only was she an obstinate ellith that none could gainsay, much to the king’s amusement, but when Radagast had eagerly acquiesced to her demands she’d turned out to be a very powerful and talented healer and it was her healing magic that had imbued the antidote with its neutralizing qualities that had counteracted the poison in his system.

 

She had then insisted that she be allowed to sit with him during the night to watch his progress and to be there in case he awoke and would allow no one to gainsay her.

 

“She is quite a determined ellith, that one!” Thranduil chuckled, his eyes alight with mirth.

 

Lassion tried to speak and croaked out, “This is amazing! She was awful at the field!”

 

“Perhaps she was merely out of her element. For I tell you, Penneth, I’ve never seen anyone so competent in a healing hall!” Thranduil chuckled.

 

*******************

 

A few days later Lassion had gained enough strength to walk about and even to sit in his parent’s garden. Just as Andrethel had said. He found himself growing curious about the ellith who had not only gotten him into this mess, but had ultimately saved his life. But right now he was hungry for news as he was worried about those he’d left behind when he’d become injured.

 

He saw his father enter the garden and he started to arise to greet him, but Legolas hurried over and bade him stay. Lassion sat back down heavily, as he’d not fully recovered, though he was much on the mend. “Ada! I’m so glad to see you! Have you had any word about the Blades Field? The last thing I remember was being besieged by dozens of those monstrous beasts.” Lassion exclaimed.

 

His adar hesitated and then decided he’d have to be honest with his son, “Yes, son. We have. I’m afraid three were lost in that attack.” At seeing the look of anguish upon his son’s face he quickly added, “If you hadn’t given warning it would have been much, much worse, my son. You mustn’t blame yourself. No one has ever seen these things before and you were lucky you weren’t one of those lost. Twas luck and that quick thinking ellith that saved your life. And now we have an antidote to counteract the poison of those foul beasts!” Legolas said.

 

“Have their families been notified? I should have been the one to return them to their families and informed them of their bravery. I feel such a failure, adar!” Lassion, fretted.

 

“Don’t you think it, son! From the reports we’ve received they would have been overwhelmed if not for you! And when they came out it was to find you fighting like a berserker with the things. You left quite a bit of carnage in your wake, from all reports. If anything, enthusiasm for the Blades Field has grown, not diminished!” Legolas proudly said, and then, “But I understand your concern over your fallen. Know that those who returned your fallen explained to their families that you were not there due to your own wounding. They know why you weren’t there yourself, son. And if anything our people are grateful you put yourself at risk for them!” Legolas concluded.

 

“But where did they come from, adar?” Lassion asked.

 

“Radagast isn’t sure, but thinks they may have floated down out of the Grey Mountains in the river as eggs during the Spring flooding and hatched as they came to rest along the riverbank. A typical spider likes cool dark places and as our canopy is thick, they may have found it to their liking. It makes about as much sense as anything else.” Legolas said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Well, I hope we got them all and we’ve seen the last of them.” Lassion said with heartfelt fervor.

 

*******************

 

Lassion had been gaining his strength daily, and with the buoyancy of youth, was almost at full strength as he made his way to the archery field. He was bored and wanted to do something other than contemplate the flowers in his mother’s garden, even if it was just to watch people shoot a bunch of arrows at a target.

 

He heard the familiar  _thwacks_ and knew someone was practicing a swift series of shots and wondered who was on the grounds, because it sounded as though they were a quick shot. Accurate too, if the sounds hitting the targets were any indication.

 

He was quite unprepared to see who the archer actually was. For it was Andrethel! And she was good. He sat on one of the benches and watched as she completed a series of shots that could quite frankly give his adar a run for his money! He found he was more confused than ever regarding this complicated ellith.

 

As he watched her, he took stock of her appearance for the first time. She was beautiful, as all elves were, but she had an inner glow that he found uncomfortably attractive. He knew she was a Silvan, but she had the golden hair of a sinda and he already knew she had periwinkle blue eyes, and almost grey in some lights in their clearness. Like a Spring sky after a cleansing shower.

 

Lassion shook himself of his fanciful thoughts, which were foreign to his nature. _Eru!_ He was becoming his daeradar in one of his bouts of whimsy, he thought incredulously. He looked down to clear his head and somehow, though he had made no noise, he must have caught her attention as she ceased her paces and began to walk over to him. He almost panicked as his head was still befuddled with his thoughts of her. But Lassion was a practical ellon and he forced himself to stay put and waited for her approach.

 

“How are you this morning, Prince Lassion?” she asked, formally.

 

“I am well. And please just address me as Lassion. You saved my life. I think we are past any thought of formality.” he said with humor, and then, “Besides you didn't know I was prince. I was just the insufferable Blades Master to you, if you will recall.” he said, now openly teasing her, much to his own dismay. _Eru!_ Was he flirting with her? What was happening to him?

 

She smirked at him as she joined him on the bench and bowed her head, “Aye, that you were. But I was insufferable, myself! As I said before, I didn’t want to be there and I tried to throw my weight around as the daughter of an Elder. I’ve never done that before and of course I did it in the presence of probably the only person it made no difference to - the grandson of the king.” she concluded with self deprecating humor.

 

“But you shoot well with a bow. Why did your adar insist you attend blades training if you are a healer? Healers can’t be expected to fight, not unless they have no choice, of course. But you are well adept at the bow. Surely he could have left well enough alone?” Lassion asked, and then, “Though you really should have some blade training. And I don’t mean swords. But every wood elf knows how to throw a blade! My adar doesn’t use a sword much, though he knows how. He depends on his bow skill and his throwing knives. He’s the best, actually, but I’d say you could make him sweat a bit in a competition!” Lassion said in admiration.

 

Andrethel sighed, “I’m not sure. But he’s never been the same since Dagorlad. He and my brothers went to that battle and only he returned. Both my brothers perished there and he has been trying to make me into them every since. But, of course, that is impossible even were I an ellon. Which I’m not!” she said.

 

“I’m so sorry. My andaeradar was lost in that battle, as well, though I never knew him. Still his death was a hard blow to my daeradar.” Lassion said sadly, “So many of our people were lost in that battle. And my daeradar doesn’t believe the Dark Lord was defeated, only wounded. He fears his return and I fear he is right.” Lassion said.

 

“Yes, I met him. We worked on the antidote together. Those spiders. I’ve never seen them so large and the Wizard said they were babies. That had they been full grown things might have gone ill for us. Though, on the other hand it was good that they were babies. Their venom was more potent than it would be in a full gown adult. Like the venom in some baby snakes. We were able to use the venom to make an antidote that will counteract the poison, thank Eru!” she said.

 

“Babies? Those things were babies? Did he say how big those things can get?” Lassion said incredulously.

 

“He believes they are the offspring of a child of Ungoliant. Shelob he called her. She and they are sentient. Aware. Which makes them smart - dangerous. He said they probably won’t be as large as they, but he thought they would be larger than a horse.” she said.

 

“Yes, my daeradar said as much. Larger than a horse, you say? That is terrible! Have they gotten rid of them all?” he asked

 

“All they could find. But it was just one sack that had hatched. They found several others that they burned, but there is no telling how many more are already throughout the forest.” she said.

 

“Oh this is bad! They will infest the forest. We must be rid of them.” he said and tried to rise, only to fall back weakly.

 

“Lassion! You must rest. You are in no condition to be out and about. Not yet. Please don’t rush this. You will heal, I assure you!” she scolded.

 

“Nay, I am fine. I just get bouts of weakness from time to time. You healed me well, I assure you. I am nowhere near as enfeebled as I was that first night. Thank you for all you did to save my life. If not for you I would be waiting in the Halls of Mandos right now.” he said.

 

“If not for me you would not have been out in the first place. I am sorry….” she began but he interrupted her.

 

“If not for you we would have had no advanced warning of those beasts. If not for you I would never have been able to warn the others that we were under attack. If not for you more would have died, including myself. You must stop this, Andrethel. I will not have you beating yourself up over this. Yes, it was perhaps foolish to leave the Training field in the middle of the night - alone - but had you not done so it would have gone so much worse for us.” Lassion said firmly.

 

She looked ready to argue, but chuckled as he bent a stern glance upon her. “I see what you are saying, Lassion. I just feel conflicted right now.” she said and then sighed, “Truthfully, I’m glad to be away from the Training Field. And I mean that in no way disrespectful to you as our Blades Master. You are very competent and I’ve never seen the benefit of such blade work as when it was needed most. You were sublime in your defense of us that night. If it wasn’t such a desperate situation it would have been beautiful to watch.” she said self consciously.

 

Lassion actually blushed at the compliment, but quickly recovered himself, “Truthfully, I’ve never had to use it in a real situation before. Daeradar taught me and it was always fun to me. I never knew how useful it actually was until I needed to use it.” he said.

 

“Arrows!” she exclaimed. And at Lassion’s look of confusion, “If we are to defeat these things it would be more prudent to use a bow to do so. It is simply too dangerous to fight them with a sword unless they get too close to be shot.” she said forcefully, and she turned to face him, “Lassion the only reason you got stung was you were overwhelmed. There were so many! Plus you were alone in fighting them. If we are to rout them our people must not be alone and we must be able to clear their numbers with bow-shot. Then resort to blades if there are any left. What say you?” she asked.

 

Lassion thought a moment, momentarily shocked and impressed by her analytical mind, before replying, “I think that is a good strategy, Andrethel. So good, in fact that I will present it to my adar and daeradar.” Lassion said admiringly, and then, “As a healer you often go out into the forest to collect healing herbs, do you not?” and at her nod, “I must insist that you learn at least some blade skill. Throwing knives and perhaps dagger techniques.” and at the stubborn look that came upon her face, said forcefully, “I will not take no for an answer, Andrethel! I am not your adar and I don’t wish you to replace your lost brothers. I wish you to know this for your own protection. I can assure you, you do not wish to know what that poison feels like within your body!” he concluded.

 

Andrethel was silent a moment, thinking over what Lassion had said, “Alright. I will do this. Would you teach me?” she asked.

 

“Yes, I will.” Lassion agreed.

 

“Very well, then. I know I have a least a week for a reprieve from your instructions.” she said in amusement.

 

“Nay! We will begin in the morning. I may not be completely well, but I can still direct your movements and instruct you on your errors!” he replied with a smirk and left to return to the Halls, leaving Andrethel to gaze after him thoughtfully.

 

**********************

 

Several weeks had passed during which time Lassion had been impressed by Andrethel’s progress with her blade training. Once she applied herself she became as accurate with her throwing blades as she was with the bow. Lassion had determined her initial antipathy to learning anything at all when she was in the Training Field was due to sheer defiance to her father’s wishes.

 

She was not so keen on hand to hand dagger use, but Lassion was persistent that should she be faced with the worst she should be able to wield the blade to defend herself. He insisted that it wasn’t a person she would be defending herself against, but smart beasts that would place her in a cocoon and suck her blood dry to feed their offspring.

 

He felt momentary dismay that he’d said such to her, but had found this the only way to penetrate her willfulness. And he found that her safety and welfare mattered to him. _She_ mattered to him. He didn’t know exactly when that had happened, but found he no longer cared, and he decided not to delve into why this was so.

 

As crude as his description of what her fate would be should she be captured by the beasts, it had penetrated and she had buckled down and concentrated on learning what he was trying to teach her. And while she wouldn’t be a master at it, she could at least claim competence, and Lassion seemed content with that.

 

***********************

 

Thranduil had been observing his grandson for some time and greatly approved of the closeness that he saw developing between he and the silvan ellith. With this in mind, he called his grandson to discuss the matter of the Blades Training Field.

 

“Lassion, I would like you to stay in the Halls for a while and I wish to know who you think would make a good and competent replacement for you until your return.” Thranduil said, trying his best to make it sound as though his return would be imminent.

 

Lassion would have been dismayed by this even a month ago, but found to his own amazement that he was quite willing to stay. As long as Andrethel was there, that is. “Rívon has shown the most promise, daeradar. He will only improve over time, but what most impresses me is his attention to detail. He is precise and has taken the training seriously. I have already been using him as an instructor because he teaches well and correctly. He would be my first choice as my replacement until I can return.” Lassion said firmly.

 

“That is well, daerion nin. I will send word that this is to take effect immediately. With this new threat I would not neglect training that can save our people.” Thranduil said.

 

“Has adar told you of Andrethel’s idea for fighting the beasts, daeradar?” Lassion asked.

 

“Yes, he has and I approve. It is the least risk to our people and they are already competent with the bow. The only thing they will need to change is they must no longer travel alone in the forest. That has ever been a concern to me anyway. Accidents happen and it is essential people aren’t trapped with no hope of assistance. This will just make that decision that much easier and won’t offend their pride.” Thranduil said approvingly, causing his grandson to chuckle in appreciation. He’d ever admired the way his grandfather thought things through and the way he approached certain problems.

 

Thranduil was just about to dismiss his grandson when Captain Tholdor requested admittance. Thranduil bade entry and the Captain informed him that the Elder, Salabon had arrived and wished to see his daughter, Andrethel. The look of sudden panic that crossed Lassion’s face didn’t escape Thranduil’s notice and he thanked the Captain and asked him to show the Eldar to some rooms and see to his welfare.

 

When the Captain left Thranduil turned his attention back to his grandson, who was almost fidgeting. Lifting a brow, Thranduil asked, “This news distresses you, my grandson. Why?”

 

“I’m not sure, exactly. I know that Andrethel was difficult when she first arrived at the Training Field, daeradar. Very difficult.” he said ruefully, “In fact, she was running away in the middle of the night when the sound of her leaving awoke me and I went to investigate. That is when the spiders attacked. Had she not been out and about we would have been taken unawares by the beasts.” Lassion said.

 

“She was difficult, you say? She seems a most competent and reasonable young ellith to me.” Thranduil said in wonderment. For it seemed to him his grandson was describing a completely different ellith than the one they had all come to know.

 

“Aye, daeradar.” Lassion chuckled, “She was demanding, rude and completely unwilling to even pick up a blade. _Any_ blade! I have since learned that her adar is the one who insisted she attend the training and she was unwilling.” Lassion paused a moment before continuing, “Daeradar, she shared that her adar and her two brothers went to Dagorlad and only her adar returned. And since his return he has been - off. Trying to make her into the sons he lost.” Lassion concluded, unhappily, not sure he was betraying her confidence or not, but worried about the arrival of her adar. Besides, he trusted his daeradar and if anyone could see a situation from a unique perspective it was he.

 

 _“Ai!_ That war did incalculable damage to our people. And battle can oft do strange things to the mind of those who have fought in them. But trying to turn a daughter into a lost son sounds strange even to me. What would you have me do, daerion nin?” Thranduil asked.

 

“I don’t know. You will have to talk to him. I expect he is here to retrieve her. I will talk to her, but perhaps you can speak to her as well?” Lassion said a little helplessly, for he knew not what to do in this instance. He just knew he had to warn Andrethel. He didn’t want this sprung on her out of the blue.

 

Thranduil, perceiving his grandsons mind, bade him go and speak with her. This Lassion gratefully did.

 

******************

 

Lassion found her at the archery range, as was her usual haunt. For a healer she certainly enjoyed shooting at things, he thought in amusement. She was such a delightful contradiction!

 

After gaining her attention, she came over to join him, a smile alighting her face at the sight of him.

 

“Lassion! How are you this day? Have you come to make me throw knives at targets today?” she asked in amusement. But the smile soon faltered from her face as she saw the dire look upon his face. “What is it, Lassion? You look so serious.” she asked.

 

“Andrethel, your adar had come to the Halls.” Lassion said and waited for her reaction. He wasn’t disappointed when he saw a look of fear cross her face.

 

“What does he want? She asked.

 

“I know not, as yet. My daeradar has merely had him shown to some rooms to refresh himself and has not, as far as I know, spoken to him.” Lassion said, and took her hands, “I expect he is here to fetch you home and I find I don’t want you to leave.” he said quietly.

 

“Truly, Lassion?” she asked, just as quietly, looking up into his eyes. As she had gotten to know him she’d found herself becoming attached to him. She liked him and it was only after she'd gotten to know him that she’d actually looked at him. She found she liked what she saw. He was a very attractive ellon. It seemed all those in King Thranduil’s family were inordinately attractive. But his was a beauty that seemed to shine only with those he was close to. She loved looking into his jewel-tone green eyes, but when Lassion smiled, _Ai!_ Twas enough to melt the winter snows!

 

“Yes, truly Andrethel. I find I have come to depend on your company. I...I don’t know what that means, exactly, but I just know it would pain me exceedingly if you were to leave.” Lassion earnestly said.

 

“I enjoy your company, as well, Lassion. I don’t have many friends, but I know that I would find myself bereft if you were no longer there to see everyday. Just a glimpse of you seems to quiet my heart. Like all will be well because you are near.” she said a little nervously. She had never opened herself up to another like this before and she felt a sudden fear of rejection and she didn’t know why. She was therefore surprised when he took her into his arms and cradled her head against his shoulder. She found herself relaxing into his embrace and wrapping her arms around his waist with a sigh.

 

“Now what?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know. We must wait until my daeradar speaks with your adar, I suppose.” he said, just wishing to enjoy this moment. It occurred to him that in some ways they were very much alike. Both his parents and daeradar had despaired with his lack of friends, though he had never felt he was missing anything. Except getting in to trouble, that is. Besides, he’d had his sisters. They’d gotten into trouble for him, he thought in amusement.

 

Without thinking, which was so unlike him, he bent and kissed the top of her head and heard her gasp. Startled and alarmed at his actions, he went to pull away when he felt her tighten her grip around his waist. Looking down at her in confusion, he was surprised when she reached up on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips against his. It was like an electric shock to both of them and they both felt the pull of their fëar, and their eyes widened in surprise as they realized what that meant. Lassion then bent his head and kissed her properly and they both found their home in the other. When they came up for air Lassion said the only thing that could be said.

 

“I will speak to your adar.” Lassion began, when she put her hand on his mouth.

 

“We must wait to hear what he has to say, Lassion.” she said.

 

“Why? He is here and we are fëa-mates. What more is there to discuss but a proper betrothal and then our binding ceremony. Are you unwilling?” he asked anxiously, not understanding her hesitation. As far as he knew, those who were bond-mates didn’t reject their One. Could she choose to live her life in solitude knowing he existed?

 

“Nay, Lassion. I fear for him if he is left alone.” she said sadly. For though she’d been willing to be separated from him for a time, she yet loved her adar and feared his fading should he find himself alone. Her naneth had died when her younger brother had been born and her adar had only continued for the sake of his three children - two of which were no longer in Ennor, but in the Halls of Waiting.

 

Lassion thought for a moment, “How far is your village to the Training Field?” he asked.

 

“Very close, in fact. Perhaps an hours walk. Why” she asked, confused by the change of topic.

 

“If we were to bond and I took up my duties in the Training Field again, you would be there with me as a healer to attend to any training injuries. You would also be within easy distance to aid those in your village should they need you. That would also keep you close to your adar and he would know that you are not taken from him, just somewhat removed. Would that soothe him?” Lassion asked.

 

Andrethel looked at him in amazement for a moment and then threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss upon his lips. “Oh Lassion! That is brilliant! That would suit well!” she exclaimed, happiness and relief mixed upon her face.

 

“That is well then. My daeradar had asked that I name a replacement and that will suit well for now. I only tarried because of my reluctance to leave you, but now that we are somewhat in agreement to our situation I feel I must return to continue the training, especially now.” Lassion said firmly.

 

**************************

 

Lassion and Andrethel made their way into the Halls to approach Lassions parents to obtain their permission and blessings, when Thranduil called them forth.

 

“Ah, I’m glad to have caught the both of you. Could you both join me in my study?” Thranduil asked.

 

Exchanging an apprehensive look, Lassion nonetheless said, “Of course, daeradar.” and he and Andrethel followed their king into his study where Lassion’s parents and Andrethel’s adar were waiting. 

 

Lassion was surprised at the appearance of Andrethel’s adar, for he looked nothing like his daughter.

 

Where she was golden blond with blue eyes, he had very dark brown hair, almost black in fact, and grey eyes. If Lassion didn’t know better he would think the ellon a Noldor. Then it occurred to him he very well might be. Though most of the noldor had migrated to Aman, some had refused the summons and had blended in with both the teleri and nandor peoples. It also came to him that Andrethel must take after her mother and he wondered how this must have caused the ellon both pain and joy to behold her. _Eru!_

 

Both awaited until their elders spoke wondering why they had been summoned.

 

Thranduil cleared his throat, a trick he’d learned to draw attention to himself when he deemed it necessary to break an uncomfortable silence. Like now! “I asked you both here because it has come to my attention that Elder Salabon feels his daughter’s reputation has been compromised.” he began and ignored the gasp of dismay from his grandson and the one of outrage from Salabon’s daughter. “I have done my best to assure him that his daughter has been held in the highest honor here.

 

"Indeed, that the only reason she is here is because she saved my only grandson from drowning and was key in discovering an antidote that saved his life.” to which he turned directly toward the young lady in question, “For which I will be forever grateful.” and smiled as she blushed prettily, “I’ve also explained that while Lassion has been convalescing he has kept his promise to train her in her blade discipline, which I hear she has excelled at. Do either of you have anything to add to that?” Thranduil asked, concluding his monologue.

 

Now it was Lassion’s turn to clear his throat, “Yes daeradar. Now that you all are here. In one place. All at once, I would like to ask you all for your blessings and permission to court Andrethel. In fact, we would like to become betrothed and to become bond-mates after the appropriate period of time, of course.” And then directly to Andrethel’s adar, “I am pleased to meet you Elder Salabon. Not only do I wish to wed your daughter, but I also propose that she assist me at the Training Field, which I believe is a short distance from your village. She is a marvelous healer and I’d like her to attend to any who suffer from training accidents and she will also be within easy walking distance to your village should any have need of her there. And for visits with her adar, of course.” Lassion concluded and then waited for their response.

 

“Oh, Lassion!” his mother opined, “You’ll be so far away. We’ll hardly ever see you!” Lorni said sorrowfully.

 

“Not really, naneth. Adar, I’m sure, will see me quite often when he is on patrol, as you will when you go into the forest regularly for your forester duties. Besides,” he smirked, “We are apparently not far at all by river!” he concluded causing Andrethel to giggle. Then turning to Salabon he asked, “Have we assured you that you will not lose your daughter and do we have your blessings?” he asked softly.

 

Salabon, blew out of breath he hadn’t known he was holding and nodded. “Yes, you have my permission and blessings, if this is your will, daughter?” he said, quietly.

 

“Oh yes, adar! It is my will and you won’t ever have to worry about me again, for Lassion is quite effective with his blades.” she said earnestly, and flashed her Lassion an impish grin.

 

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled!” Legolas said, offhandedly.

 

“Actually, adar, neither you nor naneth have given us your permission nor your blessings.” Lassion said, looking sternly at his wayward parents. It wasn’t the first time he’d made the two feel as though he was the responsible adult and they the naughty elflings, much to Thranduil's delighted amusement.

 

“Of course you have both our permission and blessings, my son.” Legolas said, his voice full of affection.

 

“Yes! We welcome this more than you will ever know!” Lorni said earnestly.

 

“Well, now that’s taken care of I think it’s time we break for midday meal, don’t you think?” Thranduil said with amusement.

 

****************************

 

Some six months later Lassion and Andrethel had their Betrothal Ceremony and they wore the rings of Thranduil’s parents, just as Lassion’s parents had done one hundred and twenty six years before. The two had removed to the Training Fields to design and have their talan constructed with the view of living there almost exclusively.

 

Elder Salabon had also had a cottage outfitted for the couple when they would be making their frequent visits to Andrethel’s village. The same was done at the Halls where Lassion would be giving up the chambers he’d spent most of his life for chambers meant for wedded couples. The two would joke that they had more homes than anyone they knew.

 

The year of their betrothal period fairly flew by because of all their activities and soon they found themselves standing before their assembled people exchanging their vows before Eru. Legolas, as adar to the groom, presided over the Binding Ceremony, with Lorni, Salabon and Thranduil bearing witness.

 

Then the couple were presented to all assembled as bond-mates before Eru forever and ever to the cheers of the enthusiastic populace who loved the fact that a member of the royal family had wed one of their own! Once presented and the feast underway the wood elves made merry as only wood elves can merry make.

 

And merry make they did! Many of whom awoke in strange places and wondered how they had come to be there, much to the chagrin of those who awoke early to clean up after the merrymaking and would come upon people who never made it to either their own beds or to those chambers provided within the Halls!

 

Several months later Andrethel shared the news that she and Lassion were with child. A son. Everyone was joyful at the news and looked forward in great anticipation for the coming event. But when it came time for her to be delivered of her son it went badly for her. Though she and the child survived, both were so weak there was legitimate fear they would both be lost.

 

Lassion was inconsolable and didn’t know if he could go on without his bond-mate. Salabon was greatly distressed at the thought of losing his only surviving child and Thranduil had come to a decision that grieved Legolas and Lorni.

 

“They have to leave. I will not lose them when they can sail and live. We may miss them, but the separation will not be forever. I believe the time will come when we will all be reunited in Aman.” Thranduil paused, and then, “You must let them go, my son, for not only will we lose Andrethel and Alagon, but we will lose Lassion as well. He will surely fade from his grief to be bereft of his family.” Thranduil sadly concluded and comforted his broken hearted son.

 

He then provided a carriage that was modified for the ease of Andrethel and their son, Alagon, to travel to the Havens. Salabon had decided to accompany them and Thranduil, Legolas, Lorni and Lassion’s sisters, Cellilas and Collelas, rode with them to bid them farewell.

 

Their parting was filled with sorrow, but they held upon the hope they’d see them again some day. Some reunions would be sooner than others. It would be four hundred years before Lassion would see his mother, grandmother and his sisters again. Not so very long.

 

It would be two thousand four hundred and ninety one years before Legolas saw his son again. Two thousand and ninety one years before he was reunited with his wife and daughters.

 

It would be nearly three thousand years before Thranduil would be reunited with Lassion and his family.

 

But none of them knew this as they watched the ship, piloted by Círdan, and held onto the promise that Lassion, Andrethel and Alagon would all live.

 

The Silvans, in honor of their Blades Master, renamed the Training Field, as Lassion Field, and that is what it was known as for as long as the Eldar remained in Ennor.

**Author's Note:**

> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad  
> Naneth/Nan - Mother/Mom  
> Ellon/Ellyn - Male Elf/Male Elves, plural  
> Ellith/Ellyth - Female Elf/Female Elves, plural  
> Eldar - Elven Race  
> Penneth - Young One  
> Yrch - Orc  
> Belain - Valar  
> Aran - King  
> Ernil - Prince  
> Talan/Talain - Tree home/Tree homes, plural  
> Ion/Iel (also sel) - Son/Daughter  
> Ion nin - My son  
> Iel nin - My daughter  
> Daerion nin - My grandson  
> Daeriel nin - MY granddaughter  
> Fëa/Fëar - Soul/Souls, plural  
> Fëa-mate - Soul-mate  
> Ai! - Ah! (exclamation)  
> Elfling - Young elf (child)  
> Eru - Father Creator/God  
> Daernaneth - Grandmother  
> Daeradar - Grandfather  
> Andaeradar - Great grandfather  
> Andaernaneth - Great grandmother  
> 


End file.
